mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Unlimited Evolutionary Potential
Even though some of the events from Irregular Hunter X may not match with the original continuity of the Mega Man X series, such as the apparent death of Dr. Cain in The Day of Σ, some of its aspects are still being considered as valid in the adapted lore of ''Mega Man X: Unit 49.'' Dr. Cain had considered Mega Man X's deep worrying and hesitation to be the source of his great potential ''due to it being a new connection between humans and Reploids. In Mega Man X: Unit 49, the '''Unlimited Evolutionary Potential' is a term used to describe a hidden power inside X's body and it relates to the meaning of his name: a variable which can stand for any number and thus unlimited capabilities, as Dr. Thomas Light stated. An unknown set of mechanisms in X's body allows him to change and adapt himself to be physically stronger as time goes by, granting him new powers after certain situations without the need for manual upgrades. X can even use vestiges ''left by data of armors (and rarely weapons acquired by his Variable Weapon System), that were left somewhere in his body: the most notable examples are the Dash Program, adapted from the Light Armor in the beginning of the Maverick Wars and the Air Dash, developed an uncertain time after Mega Man X6. In desperate situations, X has a chance of unleashing a power unknown even by Dr. Cain: his crystal glows and his hands are charged with an indefinite amount of energy, coming from an unknown source - the Unlimited Mode''. Ambiguity The conditions to activate this Unlimited Mode ''remain undefined, since X experienced many breathtaking situations and nothing happened. In the first occasion this mode has been activated, X was practically defeated by Sigma, a stronger enemy with an undying will. X has shown to be as determined as his enemy and the power has been unleashed briefly before he deactivated due to severe damage. In his fight against Kran in Shattered Shine, Kran proved to be strong enough to defeat X and even forced him to give up on trying to solve things peacefully with him, until he managed to catch X in his finishing move. X would cease efforts to resist in a few moments when his will was refilled and the ''Unlimited Mode was unleashed, due to him realizing that power by itself would not be of any use if you cannot use it to open your own eyes to a world of peace, and he needed to win that fight at any cost or the world would be in danger. *'Hypothesis 1': The way both cases unfolded could point out that one of the factors that lead to the activation of the Unlimited Mode is the understanding ''of why X should keep fighting stronger and more willed opponents, no matter what happens, because his objective is far above theirs. At the moment of this insight, a phenomenon happens as if the parts responsible for his Unlimited Evolutionary Potential were awakened for a brief moment and his body started to adapt itself to become as stronger as it is required to win the fight. *'Hypothesis 2''': The glowing hands effect happens when his Energy Amplification Device is briefly adapted to produce an indefinite amount of energy. The reason X cannot consciously activate this setting is that Dr. Light feared a power like this could be dangerous and a disaster could happen if X could not control it, so it has been set as a last resource. Category:Glossary